Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an optical device, and more particularly, to an optical connector and an optical device having the same.
Optical communication technologies will offer the possibility to satisfy various technical requirements for realizing an IT-oriented society, in that it can transfer fast large capacity data. The silicon photonics technology, one of them, can realize a two-way optical communication system. In the silicon photonics technology, it is hard to fabricate monolithically light emitting devices in conjunction with other optoelectronics devices, owing to several limitations of silicon in material properties. As a result, silicon photonics technology requires an optical connector for connecting the light emitting device with an external optical device. However, in the case of the conventional optical connector, there are difficulties, such as low alignment efficiency and low connection reliability, in a connection with an optoelectronic chip.